Generally, a lighting system is provided in a vehicle as means for lighting during nighttime driving and means for various signals during driving. Among lighting systems of the vehicle which are installed for this purpose, rear lamps which are mounted at both rear edges of a vehicle body are components in which a brake light, a taillight, and a turn signal are combined and used to notify a driver who drives another vehicle at the behind of a driving direction and a status of its own vehicle. Generally, a real lamp includes a lamp housing which configures an overall rear framework, a reflector which is attached to a front side of the lamp housing to reflect light, a light source which is mounted on a front surface of the reflector, and a lens which is provided in front of the light source and the reflector. The rear lamp of the vehicle is improved from a point type light source to a linear type light source, and in recent years, is improved to a light source which shows surface type emission.
However, in accordance with a trend of the improvement of a design for a vehicle, even though the lamp is improved to the surface light source type, the surface light source has a low optical efficiency so that a manufacturing cost for components is relatively high and there is a technical problem in that the design is insufficient for three-dimensional effect.